starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Void ray
The Warp Ray is a Protoss air unit to be featured in StarCraft II. Introduction The Warp Ray is a Protoss capital ship that is the product of the divergent advancements from the joining of the Khala-following Protoss and the Dark Templar in the aftermath of the Brood War.2007-07-09. Warp Ray. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-07-09. Many believe that it will supersede the Carrier as the primary capital warship of the Protoss fleets. It is produced at the Stargate, and does not require further technological advancements to be built, and can be immediately constructed after the Stargate is built. Armament The Warp Ray is primarily built around a prismatic core, its power source, which is a hybrid of the energies of the Void of the Dark Templar and the Psionic Matrix of the Khala-bound Protoss. This unique combination forms "a self-sustaining reaction of great potential" and powers the primary armament of the Warp Ray, a prismatic beam system. When a Warp Ray is about to fire, the six flux field projector arms that carress the fuselage of the Warp Ray part, extending away from the hull at their apexes. The six arms continue to rotate around the fuselage, but in their extended form, activate a "complex array of warp lenses and phase-crystals". Of the three primary arms of the six total projector arms, the primary arms begin to send arcs of cyan energy to the forward-mounted prismatic core crystal, which culimnates the beams into a larger, focused, linear beam of cyan energy that is the Warp Ray's only weapon. However, the primary arms do not activate simultaneously, instead activating in succession, the number of arms increasing with the amount of time locked on target, as it takes time for "more of the focusing array become aligned". The second arm activates between three to four seconds after the first one, and the third arm activates three to four seconds after the second one. The beam projected from the prismatic core increases "exponentially" in brilliance and thickness for every primary flux field projector arm engaged. This beam is capable of engaging both land and air targets, and is powerful against heavily armored structures and units, such as Terran Battlecruisers, as there is a longer time required to destroy such targets, and therefore, a longer time for all of the Warp Ray's three primary arms to align onto target and activate successively. However, it is weak against lightly-armed units such as Terran Marines, because the short amount of time required to kill a Marine does not allow the Warp Ray to take advantage of all three of its projector arms, and there is a notable cooldown between engaging different targets. Quotes *"Channel the light of Aiur!" *"It shall be done." *"All paths are seen through the prism of fate." *"Calibrating warp lenses." *"Phase crystals charged." *"We are at full power." *"Invasion commencing." *"Conflict must not be seen through the lenses of desperation." *"Prismatic core online." *"Our wills are alligned through the holy Khala!" *"This vessel shall avenge." *"Khas Arashad." *"For Aiur!" *"Prismatic beams aligning." *"The enemy has been purged." *"Infinity burns around us." *"Fire at will, commander." *"Prismatic core failing; we require assistance!" *"Lock beams and incinerate." Category:StarCraft II Protoss units Category:Protoss units